This invention relates to methods and systems for allocating resources, specifically to allocating resources in an optimized or near-optimized manner to best serve an organization's goals.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent documentation or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent & Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.